


Under The Mistletoe

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas Party, First Time, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: It's the Supernatural Christmas party and there's mistletoe everywhere. What started as a joke might change Jared and Jensen's lives forever.





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



> Amaaaaazing art done by the hugely talented Andy! Check out http://merakierosart.tumblr.com/

Someone hands him another eggnog with a pat on the shoulder. It's got to be his fifth one now? Sixth? Jensen can't remember for the life of him, but he's buzzing in the nicest way possible, practically floating around the room like a tipsy Christmas elf.

It's their annual Christmas party and this may well be the best one yet. Family, friends, current cast and crew, past cast and crew, people he can't quite place but is happy they're there anyway. Hundreds of people... ok, not hundreds, but a lot. Everyone is happy and having a good time. It's about as festive as it's possible to get.

Jensen scans the room, following the sound of Jared's distinctive laugh, and finds him stood with their brothers. The three tallest men in the room next to the Christmas tree. The sight is so funny that Jensen laughs out loud to himself.

As though he heard across the noisy room, Jared looks around, finding Jensen and smiling at him before giving him a wave. Jensen sips his eggnog and blames the alcohol for the fluttering in his stomach.

See, Jared's been doing this stupid "kiss Jensen under all the mistletoe" thing. And there is a LOT of mistletoe hung around the room. Everyone has a good laugh whenever they're caught together beneath a sprig, cheering Jared on and wooping, and every time Jared covers Jensen's mouth before laying a giant "kiss" on him.

It's... frustrating.

Jensen tries to let Jared know that, you know, it'd be ok to give him the real deal. Their silent communication thing that usually works though, isn't, and Jared hams it up, jokes around, "ohhhh look who I found under the mistletoe again ha ha ha better kiss him again oh no".

Jensen might be pleasantly tipsy, but he's not finding it as funny as everyone else seems to be.

"Drink up, Jensen." Matt Cohen wanders past and fills up Jensen's glass with more frothy eggnog.

"Did you get a job here?" Jensen smiles, flicking the bell on Matt's elf hat.

"Why, would you pay me?"

"Fuck, no."

They both laugh and Jensen figures what the hell and tosses back another glass. There's a whistle from somewhere close by and, on instinct now, Jensen looks up to find a bunch of mistletoe dangling over his head.

"What's this?!"

Jensen turns. Jared is standing behind him, giant fucking ninja, holding his chin and looking at the mistletoe as if mystified.

"You're the clumsiest person I know. How do you keep sneaking up on me?"

"It's a Christmas miracle," Jared says, looking away from the mistletoe to smirk at Jensen.

"Go on! Kiss!" Someone shouts, followed by more calls and hoots.

"It is tradition." Jared shrugs like they don't have a choice in the matter. Like it would ruin Christmas if they don't do it.

Jensen rolls his eyes. Jared's done this about as many times as Jensen's had a drink tonight, and there's no point going against it, so Jensen steps closer to him.

Jared leans in, his lips puckering dramatically. His cheeks are pink and his eyes are a little unfocused, but this time, Jensen sees a flicker of something... something unsure pass over Jared's face just before he lifts his hand at the last second to cover Jensen's mouth.

Jensen keeps his eyes open when Jared lays a loud "kiss" to the back of his knuckles, and the flicker of uncertainty shows again when Jared notices Jensen watching him.

"Ha, oh well, better luck next time," Jared chuckles, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

The people around them give them pats on the back or nudges, but something about the way Jared's smile doesn't light up his eyes gives Jensen food for thought.

"Yeah, better luck."

Jensen stands and watches the rotation of guests swallow Jared up again. Everyone wants to talk to him, have his attention, and it's always been that way. Jared is a flame in the world, bright and warm, and people are drawn to him. He makes everyone feel good.

He makes Jensen feel good.

Wandering to the line of tables where the party food is laid out, Jensen keeps Jared in sight. It's funny, because no matter where Jared moves around the room, he does the same thing, always keeping a look out for Jensen, finding him, and smiling softly.

Jensen eats something, doesn't taste it, he can't think with his heart racing so hard in his chest. He takes a glass of champagne from a tray and weaves through a few groups of people towards a dark curtain. Luckily, no one notices him slip through it, except of course the person he's hoping did.

Jensen stands for a second, letting his eyes adjust to the change in light. The conservatory he's in is being used to store unused chairs and foldable tables not used in the main function room, but past those is a comfortable looking couch facing the large panes of glass facing a snow dusted garden.

Sitting down on the arm of the couch, Jensen sips his champagne and thinks. It's easier in here, less noise and distraction, but the peace is broken quickly when Jared's head pokes through the curtain.

"I thought I saw you come in here," he says, squeezing past the folded chairs to stand next to Jensen. "You ok?"

Jensen nods and keeps drinking. He doesn't really know if he is ok, but Jared's there so things are improving.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jared says, his eyes twinkling like the fizz in the glass he pulls from Jensen's fingers. "Eggnog and champagne, not a good combo."

Jared makes a face like he's going to puke and then laughs, nudging Jensen's arm and making him laugh too.

"So what's up? And give me words this time."

Jared moves around Jensen to sit on the couch, tugging Jensen off the arm to sit beside him.

"Why are you hiding out in here?"

"Not hiding. It was just a bit crowded out there, that's all. It's nice and quiet in here."

Jared chews on his lip and Jensen can tell that he's not going to buy that.

"You're not mad about all of the... the mistletoe stuff?" Jared hitches his knee up onto the couch and rubs his neck, look no bashful all of a sudden.

"No, I'm not mad. Everyone had a good laugh."

"Yeah." Jared turns away from Jensen to the falling snow outside.

Jensen studies Jared's profile. His sharp jaw, that cute nose that makes him feel self conscious, the soft curls of hair he has tucked behind his ear. He's so beautiful, so innocently pure, and Jensen has never loved anyone as deeply as he does this man.

Eventually, Jensen sighs and looks out into the night too, enjoying the warmth coming from Jared and the tingle of alcohol in his veins. He should say something about how he's feeling, that all he wants in the whole world is to take care of Jared for the rest of their lives, love him, protect him. Love him.

He doesn't know how to start.

As it turns out, Jared knows what to do even without realising it.

"Oh, hey... look."

Jensen does and finds Jared smiling, tipping his head up so that Jensen sees the bunch of mistletoe hanging over their heads.

Jared laughs, a breathy, shaky thing that sounds more nervous than cheerful. He starts to lift up his hand, to do the party trick that's had everyone in stitches all night, and that's what gives Jensen the push to fall over that knife edge.

Jensen puts his hand around Jared's wrist, stopping him before he can cover Jensen's mouth again.

"No."

Jared blinks, barely breathes, his gaze intense and open like Jensen's never seen before.

Pulling Jared's hand towards him, Jensen's fingers slide up and around the back of Jared's knuckles, the palm of his hand completely exposed.

Jensen kisses the centre of it, his lips pressing against the fine, smooth skin there for the briefest of moments. He leans back, not letting go of Jared's hand and looking up into those multicoloured eyes of him.

The mix of emotion there is overwhelming. Relief, happiness, confusion, disbelief... it all flashes across Jared's face. Jensen knows for sure then that he's not alone in this, that Jared wants him too and that he hadn't just ruined their friendship because he's in love with his best friend.

"Fuck, will you kiss me for real already?"

"Ok."

Jared beams at him, getting his hand free so that he can grab either side of Jensen's face, their mouths colliding too hard and too fast.

They quickly ease off a little, embarrassed laughs shared in the tiny space between them before they're kissing for a second time. It's smoother, gentler now that they're on the same page, but no less earth shattering. Jared holds on to Jensen like he'll slip away if he doesn't, and Jensen must be feeling the same way because his fists are bunched into Jared's shirt and he has no recollection of doing it.

Jensen lets Jared open his mouth with his tongue, moaning at the feel of it curling around his own. He lets go of Jared's shirt and runs his fingers into Jared's hair, tugging slightly at the roots, making Jared gasp and pull away from Jensen's mouth with a wet, satisfyingly sinful sound.

"Jesus, Jen... that's so, um...."

"Hot?"

They both laugh and put their foreheads together, just breathing each other in, savouring the moment.

"Can't believe we're doing this. I've wanted to... for a long time," Jared says, his voice barely a whisper.

"Me too," Jensen replies, relief at saying that to Jared, finally, making his heart race.

Jared's lips seek Jensen's again, hungry yet still gentle, exploring new territory. He keeps pulling quiet moans from Jensen, gasps of pleasure that make his blood rush in his veins.

Jensen's impatient fingers stroke Jared's neck, the dip between his collarbones, and feeling reckless, he twists his body and hooks his leg over Jared's lap, straddling him.

"Yeah, c'mere," Jared growls, grabbing Jensen's ass and hauling him closer, their erections grinding against each other.

"Fuck..." Jensen looks down at their dicks, visible bulges even in the moonlight. "You make me so hard."

"Same," Jared chuckles, biting his lip and lifting his hips. He moves his hands from Jensen's ass to his waist, loving the weight of him, how he can move him where he wants.

Jensen circles his arms around Jared's neck and leans down, catching Jared's mouth in a hard kiss. There's more intent behind it now, and Jensen rocks back and forth in Jared's lap. The kiss is searing, bruising, and there's no mistaking that both of them are up for more than making out.

"Wanna see you," Jensen says when Jared lets him up for air. He rotates his hips so Jared can't not know what he means.

Nodding, Jared widens his legs, giving Jensen more room to unbuckle his belt and pop the button on his dress pants.

"You too," Jared says breathlessly. "Show me what you got."

"Jay, you've seen what I got." Jensen's fond smile melts as Jared's hands tangle with his, both trying to get at the goods.

"Not like this."

The way Jared says it makes Jensen's hands still. He looks up into Jared's eyes and sees nerves, and the man that Jared keeps behind his bouncy, excitable nature. It's someone not many people get to see, and Jensen considers himself one of the privileged few. Jared trusts him to see his vulnerabilities and insecurities, and right now Jensen wants to chase any doubt Jared has away.

"I've never done this before," Jensen says, running his thumb over Jared's bottom lip. "Don't know what the hell I'm doing, but I want you. This isn't a one off."

"Good, and uh... me either. Never done this before, I mean."

Jensen moans, it's so hot that they're both only experiencing this with each other. He can't help the rush of adrenaline that makes him climb off Jared's knee, kneeling on the couch next to him.

"I, uh... watched some videos," Jensen says, his cheeks flushing at his admission.

"Porn?" Jared's fingers trace up Jensen's neck, teasing behind his ear. "Gay porn?"

Jensen nods, his mouth watering. He can't take his eyes off the line of Jared's cock, perfectly outlined under the thin fabric of his boxers. He wants to taste him so badly, but now it's his time to be nervous.

"I don't think I'd be any good."

"Fuck... Jensen, you would." Jared swallows hard. "If you're half as good as what I've dreamed you're going to be awesome. Trust me."

Jensen's lips curl up into a smile and he leans in closer, breathing in the warm scent of arousal from Jared. He runs his nose and lips up one side, pausing to mouth a little at the head, opening his lips around it and moaning in surprised pleasure when he gets a hit of Jared's precome.

"See... better than you think already." Jared squirms, all his senses sharpened by the feel of Jensen's perfect mouth doing all sorts of good things between his legs.

Looking up, Jensen licks his lips, almost killing Jared in the process.

"I want to blow you, but... maybe another time?"

"Maybe we could both get some practice in?" Jared looks horrified when Jensen's eyebrow lifts in question. "No! I meant like on a banana not another guy."

"A banana?" Jensen snorts, but there's obvious relief in his eyes.

Jared smirks, picturing them both trying not to gag while sucking off a banana.

"Or we could practice on each other," Jensen says, pulling himself up to his feet and unceremoniously shoving his boxers and dress pants down to his thighs. "Somewhere less public."

"Says you! Anyone could walk in here and see you flashing!" Jared looks both incredibly turned on and nervous at the same time. It doesn't stop him almost ripping his best jeans when he yanks them off though.

They both watch each other closely as they remove shoes and socks, eyes wide and pupils dilated, finally reaching out to touch again when they're only dressed from the waist up.

Jensen climbs back into Jared's lap with as much grace as he can, grunting slightly when his erection brushes and rubs against Jared's. Jared, spreading his legs as wide as he can, sits up straight so that he can circle his arms around Jensen's waist.

Skin on skin brings a whole new level of sensations, and Jared finds himself thinking that he doesn't care if they do get caught, let the whole damn world see them like this. But he isn't sure how Jensen feels about that so he buries his moans in Jensen's mouth.

He grabs Jensen's ass like before, even better now he's naked, and he squeezes, daring to edge a finger into the cleft.

Jensen hisses, and he breaks the kiss to hide his face in the crook of Jared's neck.

"How are you doing this?" he says, the joking gone from his voice.

"Doing what?" Jared slides a hand between their stomachs and takes their cocks in his hand, his fingers almost long enough the wrap around them both completely.

"Ahh, that... just everything. What you do to me."

Swiping his thumb over the head of Jensen's cock, Jared kisses Jensen's temple, prompting him to look at him.

"Guess I like you. And I really want to talk to you some more about it, I do, but right now I want to make you come. Good?"

Jensen blinks, swallows, then nods. His eyes so open with lust fueled shock.

Jared nods back and then takes Jensen in hand, rolling his hips until Jensen starts too, and before long they're frantically rutting against each other, the hard muscles of their stomachs and the firm grip of Jared's hand.

Jensen can't stop saying Jared's name and a litany of curses and other more indecipherable sounds. The closer he gets, the louder he gets, and Jared has to cover his mouth more than once to keep him quiet. Not that he's in a better state. The smell and taste and feel of Jensen is making him feral, crazy, and he's sure he's being just as loud as Jensen.

Jared thrusts up hard and Jensen grinds down, and they're wound so tight together Jared doesn't think he'll feel whole again unless he's with Jensen like this. He wishes they were home, their home, in Jensen's huge bed, taking their time getting to know every inch of each other.

But Jensen writhing on his lap, in the snow kissed darkness on a winter night, is damn near perfect.

"Ahh, Jay... fuck, please..."

Jensen's kiss is biting and desperate, his fingers grazing over Jared's scalp and through his hair. He's close to coming, Jared can tell, but he needs something more.

Removing his hand from around both their cocks, Jared gives all his attention to Jensen. He jerks him slow and steady, and they're both transfixed by the sight of Jensen's flushed cock pushing up through Jared's fingers.

Jensen's breathing hard, barely moving now on Jared's lap. He holds onto Jared's shoulders and lets himself be teased to orgasm. His body shakes when he spills over Jared's hand and thigh, the muscles in his stomach pulling tight.

"Look at you," Jared pants, kissing Jensen and gasping against his lips when Jensen starts to jerk him off.

It's lacking in finesse, and Jensen is so blissed out his hand keeps slipping, but Jared has never been so turned on in his life. He wipes Jensen's come onto the head of his own cock, adding to the slick friction, and gives in to the rush of crackling electricity lighting up every nerve in his body. Neither of them watch what Jensen is doing. This time they only have eyes for each other.

Jensen leans in as he twists his wrist, feeling Jared throb and swell in his hand, and he licks into Jared's mouth while he comes, curling their tongues together.

Jensen kisses Jared through his orgasm to the other side where there's nothing but their synchronised breaths and the steady beat of each other's hearts.

"Mmm," Jensen moans, reluctantly ending the kiss. "You ok?"

Jared nods and steals another quick taste of Jensen's lips.

"More than ok," he replies, finally letting Jensen go.

"We better clean up."

"Yeah."

They can't stop staring at each other. Like what they've done has reshaped them both into someone new. Jared feels different now, and from the way that Jensen is looking at him, Jared's pretty sure he feels the same.

With one last kiss to Jared's neck, Jensen extracts himself from Jared's arms and climbs off his lap.

They look pretty silly now, bare assed and bare other parts. Jensen flings Jared's boxers at him, picking up his own and pulling them on. Jared stands and does the same, not ashamed at watching Jensen get dressed. It's almost as hot as watching him undress.

"Think anyone's noticed we're gone yet?"

"Probably," Jensen replies, looking up and pointing towards the boot in Jared's hand. "That's mine."

"Oh." Smiling, Jared hands it over, deliberately brushing Jensen's fingers with his own just to watch him blush more.

"We better go back out there," Jensen says, holding Jared steady while he pulls on his jeans and leans down to put his socks and boots on.

When they're both fully dressed, if not a little rumpled, they leave the silent seclusion of the conservatory behind and walk back into the loud, crowded room.

Jared stays close now, not straying from Jensen's side like before. He doesn't want to be away from him for a second, keeping their ads touching even when guests jostle around them.

It doesn't take long for them to notice the weird looks that people are giving them, and it does nothing to help their red faces go down.

"Uh, boys?"

It's Jim Beaver, beer bottle in hand rather than a festive cocktail.

"Hey, Jim. Enjoying the party?" Jared puts his elbow on Jensen's shoulder and leans against him, nothing they wouldn't normally do, but it makes his body buzz pleasantly.

"It's been interesting. You two ok now?"

"What do you mean," Jensen asks, looking at Jared then back to Jim. "We're good. Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, you'd been gone a while. I came looking for you and heard the argument. I take it you've sorted things?"

"Argument? We haven't been argu..."

"Yes. You have. I heard you."

"No, Jim, we haven't. Are you sure it was us..."

"Jen. He heard our "argument"."

Jensen blinks and maybe it's the after effects of the eggnog or that he just had amazing sex with Jared, probably a bit of both, but his brain is slow.

"Oh, fuck. You... Jim, uh..."

"I've already forgotten and lets forget I ever heard a thing. I didn't hear anything."

"Sure." "Yeah". Jared and Jensen say in unison.

Jim rolls his eyes and smiles, his eyes twinkling.

"I'm happy for you idjits."

He walks off with an eye roll and they can't help but laugh.

"So, we've got pop's seal of approval."

"Yeah. He heard us, Jen. I think we owe him some whiskey."

Jensen laughs and watches Jared fondly. He looks so happy, so beautiful, and he's Jensen's. Something about that gives Jensen a reckless urge.

Glancing up, he's grateful to see that they're lucky enough to see that they're standing below one of the many bunches of mistletoe, and it gives him an idea.

"Hey," Jensen says, pointing up so that Jared sees the mistletoe too.

Putting one hand between Jared's shoulder blades, Jensen covers Jared's mouth with the other and dips him towards the floor like they're in a Disney movie. He laughs at the shocked look in Jared's eyes and the woops and cheers from around the room.

Jensen winks and then plants a big kiss on the back of his hand, giving Jared the best fake kiss he can.

It might be fake, but both of them know nothing has ever been more real.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Under the mistletoe - art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126107) by [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/pseuds/merakieros)




End file.
